


The Accidental Wooing of Gabriel

by disturbinglynic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, off-screen character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is brought back to life the same time Sam is released from the cage, with a link that only Gabriel seems to be aware of. Gabriel finds himself sucked into the world of the Winchesters once more, only this time, he finds something he never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art by [miya_tenaka](http://miya-tenaka.livejournal.com/)

There had been pain. Pain from the sword his brother had stabbed him with, and pain from being ripped out of his vessel. Then there had been darkness. The world had just faded away. There had been nothing.

 

There wasn’t a bang or a flash of light. There wasn’t any pain. It was like waking up after a long, peaceful sleep. He was shocked to find that he was in his angelic form, and even more surprised, though he shouldn’t have been considering the form he was in, that he was in heaven.

 

He didn’t know how long he had been gone for, but he had come back knowing the humans had won. He knew because he seemed to have come back with a very strong awareness of Sam. He knew what Sam had done. He knew that Sam had sacrificed himself to stop the apocalypse. Gabriel had been right to side with the Winchesters, to side with humanity. The humans were worth saving.

 

Sam was out of the cage now though. He had been released, made whole, the same time that Gabriel had been brought back to life. It made Gabriel painfully aware of who had done it, he just had no idea why though.

 

Through Sam, Gabriel was able to find Dean. Dean was giving everything he had to trying to make a life with Lisa. It wasn’t working though. He was completely miserable without his brother. They would be able to reunite now. Maybe they would finally find some happiness. They definitely deserved it.

 

Heaven was at war now. He supposed he really shouldn’t have been surprised. He wasn’t sure there was ever a time when his brothers weren’t fighting. He had to admit, he was proud of Castiel for stepping up, for trying to keep peace. He was sure Castiel was fighting a losing battle, but his little brother was stubborn.

 

He was pretty sure that Castiel had become even more stubborn after spending so much time with the Winchesters. Those damn brothers could make you believe that anything was possible, and maybe that was true since they had managed to stop the apocalypse.

 

“Castiel, look at you stepping into big brother’s shoes.” It had been a long time since he had used his true voice and it didn’t seem natural to him.

 

“Gabriel, you are back.”

 

“Yes, thank you Captain Obvious.”

 

Castiel just looked at him funny, and Gabriel wondered if he still visited Dean.

 

“Castiel, when was the last time you visited Dean?”

 

“I haven’t seen him since Sam jumped.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because the only time he wants to see me is when he needs help, and because I’m busy.”

 

There was so much bitterness there, and it was nice to see that Castiel hadn’t lost everything that he had learned from being around the humans. He had known that Castiel had a soft spot for the elder Winchester, he just hadn’t realized how much Castiel had actually felt for him.

 

“I’m sure that’s not true, brother.”

 

“It doesn’t matter. I am busy.”

 

He took the hint and changed the subject. It was obviously something Castiel didn’t want to talk about. At least for right now. He wasn’t going to let this go completely.

 

“So then I guess you wouldn’t happen to know where my vessel is.”

 

“I will help you find it.”

 

“I thought you were too busy.”

 

“Not so busy that I can’t help my brother.”

 

He didn’t want to put that burden on Castiel. His little brother looked like he was at a breaking point. Still, Gabriel needed that vessel. That was the problem with homemade- you were stuck with it. If he wanted to walk around on Earth again he was going to have to get that vessel back. There would be no other for him.

 

“Thank you, Castiel.”

 

“Was it Dad that brought you back?”

 

“I’m pretty sure it was.” It wasn’t something that he wanted to think about, much less talk about, but he figured if he was going to have to talk about it, and he was, then there was nobody better to talk to.

 

“Sam is back.”

 

“What?”

 

“Sam and I, we were brought back at the same time. It’s why I think it was Dad’s doing. I just don’t understand why. I don’t deserve this second chance.” He hated admitting that, but he knew it was true. He had run away from home, from his family, and had hidden himself for such a long time. He was nothing more than a coward.

 

“I know what happened, Gabriel. I know you chose humans, and I know you died for the Winchesters.”

 

“I was there for Kali.”

 

“No. You weren’t.” Castiel was smiling at him. That was definitely one of the better traits he had picked up from Dean, and he was glad to see that Castiel had still retained it.

 

After Dean had berated him in the warehouse after the TV Land incident, Gabriel had spent a lot of time thinking. Part of him had gone because of Kali. He really didn’t want her to wind up dead. It was a small part though. He had thought about what he had put the Winchesters through, and what he had seen them do when he wasn’t torturing them.

 

He had gone to that hotel knowing there was a very strong possibility that he would die, but the persistence of the Winchesters was contagious, and he had actually felt hope. It was a big reason why there were so many people, and angels, that were willing to die for them. And there were more people out there like the brothers. It made the planet worth saving.

 

“Okay, fine. You win. I died for them. I don’t regret doing it either. But so what? Why should I be brought back because of the one good thing I’ve done in my life?”

 

“I’m sure Dad has his reasons.”

 

“Yeah, well, I wish he would let me in on the secret.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. And for whatever it’s worth, I am glad you’re back.”

 

“And you’re probably the only one, little brother.”

 

“Good. It means I’ll have someone to talk to.” Castiel was smirking at him.

 

“Well, well, well. It looks like Dean has rubbed off on you more than I realized.”

 

The playfulness left Castiel immediately, the serious face instantly replacing the smirk that had so amused Gabriel.

 

“Come on, Castiel. Talk to me about Dean and I’ll tell you a secret about my resurrection.”

 

“There is something else?”

 

“Yes, and it’s an interesting something else.” He could still feel Sam, knew that he was heading for Bobby’s before he went to Dean. Sam was worried that he would destroy Dean’s new happy life. He actually thought that Dean was happy. He swore those were two of the most messed up humans possible. No wonder they had stopped the apocalypse. He was going to have to learn how to tune out this link to Sam.

 

“I do not wish to talk about Dean.”

 

Gabriel was not going to give up that easily though.

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“Does it matter? Dean doesn’t want me around unless I’m helping him. He never even thanks me for helping him. Even when I had fallen he never seemed to care. I died for him. Twice. So it doesn’t matter if I’m in love with him because he doesn’t love me.”

 

“It seems to be a Winchester trait. To be a Winchester you need to be stubborn and selfish, and believe that everyone is there to help you. Then again, they are fiercely loyal and protective when it comes to family. And Dean loves you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, the way he acts around you, and he did threaten to burn me if I didn’t bring you back.”

 

“He did?”

 

“Yeah. He did.”

 

“Then why does he treat me the way he does?”

 

“I told you, he’s a Winchester. He just doesn’t know any different. It was just how he was raised. And Castiel, I hate to say this, but he might not realize how you feel.”

 

“How is that even possible?”

 

Gabriel laughed. “I know. You died for the guy and fell for him and he still doesn’t get it. But what he does get is that you don’t go see him unless you need something or he needs something.”

 

“So you’re saying it’s my fault.”

 

“No, I’m saying it’s both of your faults. But that’s okay. You can fix this.”

 

“Are you going to help me?”

 

“Of course I am. I’m not the complete dick that everyone thinks I am.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You always see the good in everyone, don’t you, Castiel?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, here’s what you need to do. You need to go down and visit Dean when you don’t need anything, and when he doesn’t need anything. You just need to go down and ask him how he’s doing. Start up a conversation with him. For no reason at all.”

 

“What do I talk about?”

 

“Castiel, you’ve been around Dean all of that time and you don’t know what would interest Dean?”

 

“No, I suppose I know things he likes that we can talk about.”

 

“Just don’t mention Sam. At least not during this first visit. And don’t mention I’m back either.”

 

“Why can’t I tell him about Sam or about you?”

 

“You will tell him about Sam. You just don’t need him thinking you are only visiting to tell him about his brother. Visit him just to visit, and then in a couple of days you can visit him again and tell him about Sam. Sam’s not on his way to Dean yet, so you have time to tell Dean. As for me, I’m just not ready for them to know I’m back yet.”

 

“How do you know what Sam is doing?”

 

“Right. That was that secret thing about my resurrection. I came back with this connection to Sam. I can feel him, I know what he’s thinking, so I know what he’s doing. “

 

“A little present from Dad?”

 

“Maybe, but why?”

 

“Maybe Sam was part of the reason you were brought back. Maybe He has plans that the two of you need to accomplish together.”

 

“Joy. More of the Winchesters. Just what I need in my new life. Now go. Visit Dean.”

 

Castiel vanished, and Gabriel watched and listened, ready to help if Castiel needed it. He watched the awkward hellos, thinking about this aversion to hugs and feelings that the Winchesters had. Sam wasn’t so bad, but Dean was terrible.

 

When Dean started giving Castiel a hard time about being gone for so long, Gabriel decided to interfere. He may not have his vessel, but he was still an archangel and a trickster.

 

“What the hell? Did something just flick my ear?”

 

Gabriel was rewarded when Castiel smiled. “I believe one of my brothers is trying to teach you some manners.”

 

“Manners? He wants to teach me manners? You’re the one that hasn’t shown up once in the past four months.”

 

At least Gabriel now knew how long he had been gone for. Four months meant his vessel could be anywhere.

 

“Dean, as I explained, heaven is at war. I’m needed.”

 

“You still could have dropped in to say hi.”

 

“You are right. I should have, and I am sorry for that.”

 

Gabriel watched as Dean just nodded and accepted Castiel’s apology.

 

“Ow, damn it. Would you tell your brother to stop? What did I do this time?”

 

Castiel just stood there, waiting. He was proud that Castiel was standing up to Dean, even if it was with his help.

 

Dean sighed. “Fine. I’m sorry, Cas. It’s just… you left and you didn’t say goodbye. I didn’t know if you were okay or not. You were gone. Sam was gone.”

 

Dean was definitely miserable without his brother, and even without his angel. Mission accomplished for the moment, so he left Dean and Castiel their privacy. He didn’t want to be left alone with his thoughts though, so he focused on Sam. Sam had gotten in touch with Bobby. He seemed to have no idea who had brought him back or why, and he, thankfully, didn’t seem to realize the connection between the two of them.

 

He wondered about the connection with Sam, and about Sam period. He thought about the time that he had tortured Sam with Dean’s death over and over again, and how when he had made it final, Sam had hunted him relentlessly. There was so much determination and the belief that they could change anything if they just put their minds to it. He hadn’t believed they could stop the apocalypse, but he had hoped. What Sam had done for the human race would go unknown. There was nobody to thank him, or to tell him that he was loved, other than Dean. Dean had stayed with him until the end. He could see it in Sam’s mind, what had happened that day.

 

It was a sad and lonely life that the brothers had been raised into. If Dean would get his head out of his ass long enough, he would have Castiel, but where would that leave Sam?

 

Hours later and he had no answers for anything when Castiel finally came back smiling.

 

“I take it things went well with Dean?”

 

“Well enough. Lisa is nice.”

 

“Maybe, but he’s not happy with her.”

 

“I did notice that.”

 

“At least Dean will be nice to you now.”

 

“Yes, thank you for that. And while I was down there, I made a quick side trip. I already have a lead on your vessel.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

Castiel just smiled at him.

 

“You are the best little brother ever.”

 

It was how he spent the majority of the next several weeks. He helped Castiel with Dean, and listened when Castiel complained about the war. He watched Sam and Dean reunite, and felt the overwhelming happiness that Sam felt about being reunited with his brother. He watched as the brothers began hunting again, and when Dean left Lisa, which, though he denied, made Castiel incredibly happy. He watched as Castiel got closer and closer to finding his vessel.

 

He spent the rest of his time thinking about Sam and the link, and working on controlling the link. It was fairly easy work, but sometimes when a strong emotion hit Sam, Gabriel would get the full effect of it too, and Gabriel wasn’t sure how to stop that from happening.

 

He was in the middle of practicing when Castiel came to him with good news.

 

“Gabriel, I have found your vessel.”

 

Sure enough, he had found it. The vessel hadn’t even had any damage. Castiel had taken it to an empty field, and as he merged with his vessel, had felt happier than he had since he had been back. It felt like coming home.

 

He smiled at Castiel, who was standing next to him, and just because he could, he snapped his fingers and began unwrapping the chocolate bar that had appeared in his hand. He groaned at the first bite of chocolate.

 

“Man did I miss this.”

 

Castiel was no longer smiling.

 

“What’s the matter, little brother?”

 

“It was nice having you around. I’m going to miss talking to you.”

 

“Nobody said you had to stop talking to me, and you can always come find me if you need me.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I honestly don’t know yet. I’ll probably travel the world, but I don’t have any bigger plans than that.”

 

“Are you going to keep tabs on the Winchesters?”

 

“I don’t really have a choice. I can’t control the link as entirely as I’d like. I probably would have kept tabs on them anyway.”

 

“That does not surprise me. You always did like torturing them. I suppose there will be some of that too?”

 

“Hey, if the opportunity arises then why shouldn’t I?”

 

“Do you think they will suspect it is you?”

 

“I’m not sure. They might think it’s another trickster. Even if they do suspect me, there’s nothing they can do about it. Well, unless they decided to summon me, which would not be fun. But that probably won’t happen since I’m supposed to be dead. I’ll reveal myself to them eventually.”

 

“Good luck to you, brother.”

 

“Good luck to you too, brother.”

 

He watched as Castiel vanished, back to heaven, back to war. Gabriel wasn’t hiding this time, not entirely anyway. He was going to give Castiel help when he needed it. He was actually going to miss having Castiel around. It looked like Castiel would be hearing from him sooner and more often than he realized.

 

Gabriel snapped, leaving behind wind rustling through the tall grass, and the chirping of birds as they sang in the afternoon sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2

  


He travelled, just like he had told Castiel he would. He never stayed in one place for long. He didn’t serve anyone their just desserts anymore. It was nowhere near as appealing as it used to be.

 

It wasn’t until he was sitting on the Great Wall of China, legs dangling over the edge, middle of the night, that it hit him. He was bored and he was lonely. Something he had never experienced before in his life. His first life? His lives? That was going to get confusing.

 

Castiel appeared silently beside him and he felt guilt. Too much time among humans had the downside of learning and experiencing emotions. He didn’t like feeling guilt.

 

He hadn’t spoken to Castiel since he had gotten his vessel back. It had been a couple of months now. He felt like he had been running, but he didn’t know why or from whom. And no matter where he went, he could still feel Sam. He blocked out as much as he could, but Sam was always there. He always knew when Sam was hurt, and was grateful that they were at least being careful, or maybe they were just lucky. Either way, he was happy because if there had been any close calls he had no doubt that he would have been at Sam’s side in an instant, something he couldn’t fully comprehend, and he really wasn’t ready to reveal himself to the Winchesters just yet.

 

“You seem troubled, brother.”

 

Gabriel snorted. “No kidding, little brother.”

 

“Would you like to talk?”

 

“I don’t even know what’s wrong.”

 

“What have you been doing since you left?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Nothing?”

 

“I’ve been travelling, sightseeing. That’s all.”

 

Castiel looked at him, head titled to the side, and he knew Castiel was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Gabriel decided to try and change the subject.

 

“So, how are things with Dean?”

 

Castiel looked so sad all of a sudden that he almost regretted bringing it up.

 

“He believes he is unworthy of an angel’s love, of my love.”

 

“Give it time, Castiel. He’ll come around.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“Because he’s in love with you, and because the two of you are good for each other. He’s made you a better angel, brother, and you make him happy, when very little in his world does. And after everything the brothers have been through, they both deserve some happiness in their lives.”

 

Castiel was giving him a funny look, and then he grasped Gabriel’s arm and the world around him vanished.

 

Wherever they were, it was light out. He turned to Castiel to yell at him, but his brother held up a finger to his lips, letting Gabriel know he needed to be quiet, and then pointed. The Winchesters. Castiel had brought him to see the Winchesters.

 

 _Don’t be mad. I think it will do you some good to see them._

 _And how exactly is this supposed to do me some good?_

 

But Castiel just turned and smiled at him.

 

 _You’re not going to make me reveal myself, are you?_

 _I wouldn’t do that._

 

Satisfied with Castiel’s answer, he turned his attention back to the brothers.

 

“Would you just drop it already, Sam?”

 

“Face it, Dean. You miss him when he’s gone.”

 

“I do not.”

 

“You do. You know, maybe I could find a trench coat somewhere that looks exactly like his. You could cuddle with it at night. Would you like that, Dean?”

 

Dean’s face turned red and he ignored Sam. Gabriel turned to face Castiel and saw that Castiel’s cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them. It was far too easy, and he was excited about it.

 

He watched as Dean stopped mid walk, Sam running into him. In Dean’s arms, where nothing had been seconds ago, was a trench coat. An exact replica of the one Castiel wore. Dean’s jaw dropped, his eyes were wide, and when Sam saw what Dean was holding, he double over in laughter.

 

It took a few minutes for Sam to finally get himself under control, but when he did, what he said surprised Gabriel.

 

“You know Dean, that kind of reminds me of Gabriel.”

 

“But Gabriel is dead.”

 

“Yes, thanks, Dean. I do know that. I’m just saying that it reminds me of Gabriel, of his personality. If he didn’t use his powers to torture us, this seems like something he would do.”

 

“Do you think it could be another trickster?”

 

“Nah. None of them would take an interest in us the way that Gabriel did.”

 

“Well then how did this trench coat appear in my arms?”

 

“I don’t know, Dean, but at least now you have something to cuddle with at night.”

 

Dean aimed a kick at Sam, but Sam dodged it easily, laughing as they made their way towards the Impala.

 

Gabriel was surprised to find that he felt touched at what Sam had said. It was nice to know that his impact on the Winchester’s lives wasn’t entirely negative.

 

 _You were right, Castiel. This is exactly what I needed._

 

He looked over at Castiel, who was looking at him with a smile on his face.

 

 _You haven’t lost your touch, brother. That was funny._

 

Gabriel slung an arm around Castiel’s shoulders.

 

 _I told you I’d help. Don’t worry. We’ll make him see what an idiot he’s being._

 _Are you going to take off again?_

 _Nah. I think I’m going to stick close the Winchesters this time._

 

He turned Castiel so that their bodies were facing each other and placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders.

 

 _Thank you._

 

He left Castiel and conjured himself up a nice penthouse suite in the nearest hotel. Castiel had been right. Seeing the Winchesters had been exactly what he needed. He was with his brother again, which he was stupid to have not talked to him for the past couple of months, and now he had his entertainment in the form of two brothers.

 

Whatever had kept him on the run when he first got his vessel back, he would ignore this time. He would follow the Winchesters and he would talk to Castiel, and maybe he would figure out what he was running from, or maybe what he was running to.

 

Whichever it may be, he shouldn’t keep himself from Castiel the way he had. Castiel needed him and he realized now that he needed Castiel. Maybe he would even be able to convince Castiel to play some pranks on the Winchesters with him. After all, what kind of older brother would he be if he didn’t try and corrupt his little brother?

 

****

True to his word, Gabriel began following the Winchesters around. Anytime Castiel could get away from heaven, he was there with Dean. They were definitely forming a deeper bond than they already had.

 

Gabriel continued playing little tricks on them. Nothing big, nothing to really piss them off, it was mostly similar to the prank wars the brothers played themselves. He moved things around on them, replaced the sugar with salt, changed Dean’s pie to tofu, and if Dean had been a dick to Castiel then he would change Dean’s cheeseburger to a salad and his beer to water.

 

It wasn’t just playing tricks on them either. He helped too. Sometimes Sam would open his laptop and find that his homepage had been changed to a page that had the information he needed on it. Sometimes a book would randomly appear wherever Sam was, a book that he needed.

 

He usually leaned more towards helping Sam, but he wasn’t against helping Dean either. There was that one time that Dean had lost his favorite knife in a swamp and later, back in the motel, it just appeared in his hands, maybe with a little slime left on it.

 

One month passed into two, and then into three. Every single time he did something, even if he was helping them, they would have the same argument. Sam would bring up Gabriel and Dean would just say that he was dead, wouldn’t hear anything else of it. Each time Gabriel did something nice for them, when Dean wasn’t paying attention, Sam would thank Gabriel.

 

Sam was becoming increasingly angry with Dean though, and Gabriel knew he shouldn’t keep it up for much longer. Their most recent argument, after Dean found his cell phone glued to the ceiling, took a turn that Gabriel hadn’t been expecting.

 

“Why are you so insistent on this being Gabriel?”

 

“Because everything that has happened has Gabriel written all over it.”

 

“I don’t see it. I think we just have another trickster on our hands. I think you’re just in love with Gabriel. Is that it, Sammy? Are you in love with the dead archangel?”

 

Sam spluttered. “That’s absurd.”

 

“No, I don’t think it is. Admit it Sammy, you wish he was alive so that you could find out if he tastes like all of that chocolate he eats.”

 

Before Gabriel even thought about doing it, Sam was holding a chocolate bar. Sam and Dean stared at each other wide eyed.

 

“A chocolate bar. Do you really still think it’s not Gabriel?”

 

“That’s exactly what I think.”

 

“Why are you being so damn stubborn about this?”

 

“If Gabriel was back, Cas would have told us.”

 

“Oh right, of course. Cas obviously tells you everything. There’s no way that Cas could be keeping a secret from you.”

 

Gabriel sighed and tuned out the rest of the argument when Castiel appeared beside him.”

 

 _I heard what Dean just said._

 _Do you think it’s true?_

 _He does seem to be very adamant about your return._

 _Well, he is the nicer of the two._

 

Castiel glared at him and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

 

 _Sorry._

 _I could probably find out if it is true. Would you like me to do that?_

 _Nah, I’m not gonna worry about it right now._

 _If you are sure then, but let me know if you change your mind._

 _Will do, bro._

 

Castiel vanished leaving Gabriel to wonder just what he had gotten himself into.

 

****

 

After his previous “encounter” with the Winchesters, Gabriel decided to give himself a little vacation, so he headed off to Hawaii. On a beach chair under an umbrella, Gabriel dozed rather than think.

 

He had managed a couple of hours of peace when something jolted him awake. Sam. He was hurt. Pretty badly from the feel of it. He nearly snapped himself to Sam’s side when he felt something else. Grace. It must have been pretty bad for Castiel to be healing him.

 

He waited until he felt the threads of Castiel’s grace leave Sam’s body.

 

 _Castiel, is everyone okay?_

 _We are fine, now._

 _Did Sam almost…_ Gabriel found himself unable to finish that thought, though he wasn’t sure why.

 

 _Yes, Sam was almost lost._

 _What’s going on now?_

 _We are heading back to the motel._

 

Gabriel felt a strange urge to be nearer to Sam, to have him within arms reach and make sure he really was okay. He wondered if it had anything to do with his connection to Sam, and if so, curse his Father for bringing him back with that connection. He didn’t need this crap. It wasn’t fair to force this on him, if that had been the intent.

 

He forced himself to calm down. Even if there hadn’t been a connection between him and Sam, his interest in the Winchesters was too great, and he wouldn’t have stayed away for long. Would the thought of Sam dying still have bothered him the same way though? With or without his connection to Sam, would he have been this upset if it had been Dean that had almost died? These were questions he didn’t have answers for, and with his connection to Sam, he wasn’t sure how he was going to figure out those answers.

 

Instead of dwelling on it, he decided that the Winchesters were in need of a little vacation.

 

 _Castiel, is everyone back to the motel?_

 _I just left them there._

 _You left?_

 _Yes, I had business to attend to._

 _That actually works out better. I’m in Hawaii and I’ve decided I’m going to pop them in for a little vacation._

 _Is that wise?_

 _No, but I’m going to do it anyway. It’ll be an opportunity for you to cheer Dean up, since he will absolutely be pissed about this._

 _And how will I explain it if you still don’t want him to know about you._

 _You could always just kiss him to get him to stop talking._

 

Gabriel waited for a reply, but got none. He figured Castiel was going to be pretty upset about this. To make it up to him, he was going to have to show himself to the Winchesters soon. Gabriel couldn’t really blame Castiel for being upset. He wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of whatever was going to get thrown Castiel’s way after this. Sam was definitely the nicer one.

 

He made sure he looked like someone else and then Sam and Dean appeared in front of him in their own beach chairs wearing swimming trunks and sunglasses.

 

“What the hell?”

 

Sam was too busy laughing to answer.

 

“You think this is funny?”

 

“I think it’s hilarious.”

 

Dean glared at him.

 

“Come on, Dean. This _has_ to be Gabriel.”

 

“You’re still on about that?”

 

“Who else would send us to a beach that looks suspiciously like Hawaii?”

 

“It has to be another trickster.”

 

Gabriel wanted to groan. He was growing weary of this argument.

 

“Do you really think that another trickster would send us to Hawaii? Why would he do that?”

 

“Why would Gabriel send us to Hawaii?”

 

“Because he’s Gabriel.”

 

That made Gabriel smile. He had to admit, he was growing pretty fond of Sam.

 

“What does that even mean?”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Why are you having such a hard time believing that this is Gabriel?”

 

“Gabriel is dead. Lucifer killed him.”

 

“What does that matter? Cas has died twice and he’s still hanging around.”

 

Finally, the argument was getting interesting. It had never gone in this direction before.

 

“Cas was a good son. His Father was proud of what he had done. Gabriel kept refusing to kill Lucifer for us.”

 

“You are such a hypocrite, Dean.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“You could never kill me. You could never kill your own brother, yet you expected Gabriel to just be okay with it? You didn’t think that was something he needed to process, to think about? That’s not fair, Dean.”

 

“It’s not the same. You weren’t going to destroy the world.”

 

“I could have, and you still wouldn’t have killed me. Besides, in the end, Gabriel came through for us. He fought Lucifer. He _died_ for us. Does that count for nothing? What about telling us about Lucifer’s cage? Does that count for nothing too?”

 

“So because he helped us in the end, that makes everything else he did okay? You’re okay with what he did at Mystery Spot?”

 

“I wouldn’t say I’m necessarily okay with it, but I’ve forgiven him. It wasn’t the best approach, but I know why he did what he did.”

 

“You’re serious. You’ve actually forgiven him.”

 

“It still hurts to think about, but yes, I’ve forgiven him.”

 

Gabriel felt a warmth spread throughout his entire body, and his heart skipped a beat. He knew he had done some pretty heinous stuff to the Winchesters, mainly Sam. He hadn’t expected that Sam would be so forgiving, that Sam would actually stand up for him in the way he just had. He was happy beyond belief that Sam had forgiven him.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve actually forgiven him.”

 

“Just let it go, Dean.”

 

“Fine, Whatever. But he turned his back on who he was, on his family. You don’t do that.”

 

“I did that. But I came back. Just like in the end he stood up for what he believed in. He stood up for us. He was willing to kill Lucifer even though he would be killing his brother.”

 

“No. There’s no way he was brought back.”

 

“Right. Your angel is the only angel that could be brought back. Your angel is so much better than all other angels. Your angel is so fucking special. Don’t get me wrong, I like Cas, but I don’t think he’s the only decent angel out there. Speaking of Cas, why haven’t you done anything about that yet? No, you know what? I don’t even care right now. Gabriel, can you do me a favor and send Dean back? Put him in a nice room with Castiel and then get me a room here for the night. Away from Dean.”

 

Gabriel wanted to laugh as they both stared at the hotel key that had just appeared in Sam’s hand.

 

“No fucking way,” was all Dean got out before Gabriel snapped him back to where he had been, just a nicer room, and also with the addition of Castiel.

 

 _I’m sorry, Castiel._

 _If you had let me know, I would have come on my own._

 _Yeah, but this was way more fun. Remember, kiss him to shut him up._

 

He didn’t get a response. He could only hope that Castiel would take his advice and that he and Dean would finally get together. For two people who were obviously in love with each other, they were awfully slow.

 

He turned his attention back to Sam, who was still staring at the space where Dean had been. He looked so sad for someone who had just gotten what he wanted.

 

“Gabriel, I know it’s you. Why won’t you show yourself?” He leaned back in his beach chair. “Thanks though.”

 

Sam had seemed like he was sincere about wanting to see Gabriel. He wondered why Sam could possibly want to see him. More importantly, he wondered at how badly he wanted to show himself to Sam. Even without his link to Sam, he had been more focused on him anyway.

 

No. It didn’t matter. It was just that damn link, nothing more.

 

Both he and Sam stayed on the beach until sunset. After Sam had headed back to the hotel, Gabriel changed back to himself and snapped himself into his room, conveniently located next to Sam’s. He made sure Sam’s room was stocked with clothes and toiletries that Sam would need for tonight and tomorrow, and then got himself ready for a shower because a nice, hot, relaxing shower was definitely something the humans had gotten right.

 

He stood in the shower and let the hot water run down his body. He briefly thought of Castiel and wondered if his little brother had figured out how to use his vessel to his advantage, to touch, to taste, to feel. He filed that away as a discussion to have later with Castiel, and his thoughts turned to Sam.

 

He couldn’t understand Sam’s need to see him, or his stubborn insistence that it was Gabriel that was messing with them. Not that he didn’t appreciate the sentiment, he did. It felt nice, really nice actually, that Sam so firmly believed it was him. He wondered if Sam _did_ have a link to Gabriel, faint though it may be. And if that was the case, then what he and Sam had was eerily reminiscent of bonding.

 

He panicked. He snapped himself dry and into some clothes before reaching out to make sure that Castiel wasn’t in the middle of having sex with Dean, and then contacting him.

 

 _Castiel, are you still with Dean?_

 _No._ He could feel the anger and frustration from Castiel and he winced with the power of it, knowing he had probably caused some of it.

 

 _I’m sorry. I don’t suppose you’d still want to talk to me?_

 

Castiel appeared beside him and Gabriel was grateful that he had Castiel as a little brother.

 

“What happened with Dean?”

 

“I do not wish to discuss it.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll fix it. I promise, but first, I have a theory about my link to Sam.”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened and his anger faded, and Gabriel realized that Castiel was very aware of the advantages of his vessel. Dean was teaching him well.

 

“As we both know, Sam and Dean continue arguing my existence, and Sam seems very certain that it’s me who is messing with them. I wondered if maybe he’s so insistent that it’s me because on some level he knows it’s me. What if he came back with a link to me? What if he’s not even aware that he has this link? Does this remind you of anything?”

 

“Bonding.”

 

They stood there, looking at each other, the weight of what could be hanging in the silence.

 

“Why would He do this? Why would He force this on me?”

 

“The bond, if it is a bond, is weak. You don’t have to do anything.”

 

“But why is it there at all?”

 

He paced the room, his anger threatening to overwhelm him until he remembered that Sam was in the next room. He was afraid of what Sam might experience if he let his anger control him while he was in such close proximity to Sam.

 

“What if there was something there in the first place?” Castiel said quietly.

 

“What?”

 

“What if He saw something there to begin with? What if He realized that the two of you had feelings for each other before you did?”

 

“Even if that was true, He still shouldn’t have done this.”

 

“I know. I am sorry.”

 

Gabriel sat on the bed and looked up at Castiel. “Now what?” Gabriel watched as Castiel walked over and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean had definitely been rubbing off on him.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“We could focus on your problem instead,” Gabriel suggested helpfully, but Castiel just glared at him. But then he sighed, shoulders sagging.

 

“I take it he was really pissed at what I did.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So what did you do?”

 

“I tried to calm him down. I told him that Sam wasn’t in any danger. He demanded that I tell him who did it, tried to get me to tell him if you really were alive. I told him I couldn’t tell him anything. He got even angrier and used some pretty colorful words to tell me to leave. So I left.”

 

He had never let himself feel badly about anything until those damn Winchesters came along. It was amazing how easily those emotions appeared since then. He felt terrible about putting Castiel through this. He would fix it though. He would reveal himself to the Winchesters.

 

“Don’t worry, Castiel, I’ll show myself to Dean tomorrow. Okay?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

“Will you be all right?”

 

“Yes, I will be fine. Will you?”

 

Gabriel sighed. “Brother, I just don’t know.”

 

“Just call if you need me.” With that, Castiel vanished leaving Gabriel alone in his room with just his thoughts for company. He didn’t want that kind of company. It was late, so Sam was probably asleep. He allowed himself access to the link, and could feel that Sam was asleep, but that he was not happy. He was having a nightmare. A pretty bad one at that.

 

Knowing how stupid it was, he entered Sam’s dream. Sam was in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. They were tormenting him, much like they had probably done while Sam was actually in the cage. He shouldn’t have to deal with this.

 

A snap of his fingers and he and Sam were in Ancient Rome, togas and all. He watched as Sam took in his new surroundings. Finally, Sam turned around and faced Gabriel. He just stood there and stared. After a few minutes Gabriel was starting to get uncomfortable, when Sam finally spoke up.

 

“Are you alive? Like actually alive? Back from the dead?”

 

Gabriel nodded and then smiled at the look of relief that washed over Sam.

 

“Thanks for getting me out of the cage.”

 

“No problemo, Sammy. Do you visit it often?”

 

“Not as much as I used to.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

Sam pointed his finger at the crowded road. “Ancient Rome?”

 

Gabriel grinned and clapped a hand down on Sam’s shoulder. “I figured your little nerd heart would love it.”

 

Sam laughed and they headed towards the crowded road, blending in amongst the people. They walked in silence for a while, Sam taking in his surroundings.

 

“So,” Sam started a while later, “it really was you doing all of that stuff.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“How long have you been back for?”

 

“The same amount of time you’ve been back.”

 

“But you didn’t start pranking us for a couple of months after that.”

 

“Yeah, I hid out for a while.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Sammy, I’m really not sure.”

 

“So, you were the one who gave Dean the trench coat?”

 

“Yeah, that was one of my favorites.”

 

“That was really good. So then, the chocolate was you too.” He wasn’t looking at Gabriel now.

 

“Yeah kiddo. That was me too.”

 

“I was upset when you died. I’m always upset when someone dies after getting involved with us, but you were different. You’re an archangel, you’re Gabriel. It seemed so wrong. And Lucifer knew. It was one of the things Lucifer tortured me with in the cage.”

 

Gabriel pulled Sam off of the crowded road so that they could stand without being in anyone’s way. Sam continued talking.

 

“After everything with Lucifer, I had really hoped that it was you, and while Dean picked up on something, it’s not love. There are feelings there though. Why didn’t you show yourself sooner?”

 

It took Gabriel a minute to catch up on the sudden change of subject, but he needed to tell Sam something else first.

 

“Sam, I’m really sorry that you had to go through that. If I had been able to kill Lucifer, you wouldn’t have had to do that.”

 

“It’s not you fault, Gabriel. You shouldn’t blame yourself. Are you going to tell me why you didn’t show up sooner?”

 

“I don’t know, honestly. I just wasn’t ready for anyone to know, but I don’t know why.”

 

“So why now?”

 

“Partly because you wanted me to, and partly because Castiel is getting frustrated with keeping it a secret, and I just don’t want to do that to him anymore.”

 

“When will I get to actually see you in person?” Sam suddenly looked worried. “Did you hear what Dean said about you on the beach?”

 

“I did. Don’t worry about it though. He’ll get over it.”

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

“He will if he wants to keep Castiel in his life.”

 

Sam smiled at him. “You and Cas have become close.”

 

“Time for you to wake up now, Sam. I’ll see you today.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He left Sam’s dream and returned to his room. He couldn’t ignore the flutter in his stomach that had happened when Sam had said that even though he didn’t love Gabriel, there were feelings there. It seemed implied that those feelings could turn into love. Gabriel was surprised by just how much that thought not only terrified him, but also left him feeling incredibly happy.

 

****

“I’m telling you, Dean, I talked to Gabriel in my dream. The real Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel had snapped Sam back to Dean just a few minutes ago, but had yet to make an appearance himself, and now they were arguing over their favorite thing to argue about these days. Gabriel.

 

“Do you know how crazy you sound?”

 

“Why do I sound crazy when I know for a fact that you’ve talked to Cas in a dream?”

 

“Cas was alive.”

 

“Damn it, Dean. I can’t have this argument with you anymore. Gabriel is alive. Just drop it already. I can’t do this.”

 

“Sam, it’s not my fault that you keep insisting that Gabriel is alive when we both know that he’s dead. I’m starting to worry about you.”

 

“You know Deano, I think I take offense to you saying I’m dead.”

 

Gabriel had grown tired of their arguing and had felt bad for Sam. He was really starting to take this hard. It had been time for him to make an appearance.

 

Dean backed away, eyes widened, and he looked even more pissed now that Gabriel had appeared.

 

 _Castiel, I’m with Sam and Dean._

 

Castiel appeared in the room right next to Dean, which may not have been the best idea. Dean turned and started yelling at Castiel.

 

“He’s who you’ve been covering for? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“He asked me not to.”

 

“You still should have told me.”

 

Gabriel was about to speak up, but Castiel beat him to it.

 

“Why? I would not ask you to betray a secret of Sam’s.”

 

“It’s not the same.”

 

“How is that not the same?”

 

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriel snapped and nothing came out.

 

“Sorry, Dean. If you can’t say anything nice, then you should say anything at all.”

 

He smirked at Dean, who looked like he might just try to murder Gabriel.

 

“I told you it was Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel was really glad Sam had waited until after he had taken Dean’s voice before saying that. As it was, Castiel had to restrain Dean from coming after either him or Sam. He wasn’t really sure which. Probably both.

 

“Dean, if you don’t behave, I’ll tie you up too.”

 

Dean glared at him, but stopped trying to attack them.

 

“Now Dean, I heard what you said about me on the beach. Those are your problems though, not mine. Since I’ve been back, Castiel and I have become really close, and Sam and me, we’re gonna be good friends too. So you’re just going to have to deal with whatever issues you have with me. You should also stop being a dick to Castiel. I don’t like the way you treat my brother.”

 

With that, he snapped his fingers and he and Sam disappeared from the motel room.

 

 _Good luck Castiel. Tell Dean I will have Sam back to him tonight. I can give Dean his voice back now, or I can delay it. You should use this to your advantage. Kiss him while he can’t talk._

 _Give him back his voice in ten minutes._

 

Gabriel smiled. He hoped that Castiel would _finally_ do something about Dean.

 

He watched as Sam walked over to the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the Pacific Ocean.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Washington.”

 

Sam snorted and turned around. “You didn’t bring me out here to waste some sparkly vampires, did you?”

 

Gabriel laughed. “I sure hope not, because if I ever come across one I’m going to kill myself because I will know the world has ended.”

 

That got a full body laugh out of Sam that lasted for a few minutes. Finally, he caught his breath. “So, what are we gonna do?”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “I don’t know. We could have pizza and watch really bad horror movies.”

 

Sam smiled at him, a sweet smile that made his stomach flip-flop. “Sure, sounds good.”

 

They sat side by side on the couch, bodies touching, eating pizza and watching movies. Though Sam didn’t eat junk food often, Gabriel snapped up a bunch of snacks and they gorged themselves. They watched the most horrible horror movies they could think of.

 

All in all, it was a day well spent. At least he thought so. Evening arrived way too fast.

 

“I guess I should get you back to Dean now.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose I should go.”

 

“Wouldn’t want to worry Dean.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll try and talk some sense into him.”

 

Gabriel laughed. “Yeah. Good luck with that.”

 

“I know, but I have to try.”

 

“Dean is the one that needs to try. You don’t need to do anything.”

 

“Gabriel, he’s my brother. I want him to be okay with you in our lives. I need him to be okay with that. I like having you around. Even though you haven’t been around for most of the time that you’ve been around.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You have such a way with words, Sammy. But thanks.”

 

“Of course. Are you going to be around often now, or are you just going to pop in and out randomly?”

 

“I think I’ll be around often.”

 

“Will you come tomorrow?”

 

“Sure thing, Sammy.”

 

Gabriel raised his hand to snap, but Sam wrapped a hand around his wrist. He leaned in and whispered, “it’s Sam,” and then he placed a kiss on his lips. It was a short, chaste kiss, but it made Gabriel’s heart beat faster.

 

“See you tomorrow, Gabriel.”

 

“Tomorrow, Sammy.”

 

Sam smiled at him and released his wrist. Gabriel snapped and Sam was gone. He realized belatedly that he probably should have checked to make sure Dean and Castiel weren’t in the middle of anything.

 

Castiel appeared beside him almost instantly.

 

“I didn’t interrupt anything, did I? I forgot to check.”

 

“No, you were fine.”

 

“Well, what happened after we left?”

 

“I kissed him since he couldn’t talk. He kissed me back. It was wonderful, but as soon as he realized he had his voice back, he started complaining. He started saying bad things about you. I tried to convince him otherwise, but I’m pretty sure he wasn’t even listening to me.”

 

“Dean’s gonna take some time to come around.”

 

“Dean infuriates me sometimes.”

 

Gabriel laughed. “Of course he does. You love him.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, little bro. What else happened?”

 

“I told him that he needed to give you a chance, but then he started going on about hating that Sam trusted you so easily, and I was so sick of listening to him talk that way about you. I threatened to take a page out of your book. I told him that if he didn’t stop complaining and didn’t give you a chance, then I would find something worse to do.”

 

“You didn’t!”

 

“I did. Then I kissed him again. He let me for a few minutes but then shoved me away and said that we shouldn’t be doing this and he walked out of the motel room.”

 

“Dean is an idiot, Castiel. Just keep trying. I could turn Dean into something amusing for you. Would that help?”

 

Castiel cracked a smile. Maybe Gabriel would try talking to Sam and see if he had any ideas.

 

“I’ll talk to Sam and see if he can help at all. It’s his brother after all”

 

“That would be fine. How was your day with Sam?”

 

“We spent the day eating junk food and watching terrible horror movies. It was great. Oh, and right before I snapped Sam back to the motel room, he kissed me.”

 

“Did he? And how do you feel about that?”

 

“I’m not sure. I was completely caught off guard, and it was so short. I really just don’t know. It wasn’t bad. I don’t think I would mind doing it again. I just don’t know how I feel about it.”

 

“I think Father knew what he was doing.”

 

“He always seems to, doesn’t He?”

 

“Are you going to go back to heaven now?”

 

“Yes, there is still much work to be done. Will you come with me?”

 

“Nah, I think I’m gonna hang around here. I did promise Sam I would show up tomorrow. Will you be there?”

 

“Yes. I will see you tomorrow then.” Castiel smiled at him and vanished.

 

Gabriel tried to remember the last time he had spent an entire day with a friend just hanging out like he had just done with Sam. Just one more thing that had changed so completely since he was brought back to life.

 

The thought of pranking strangers had left him long ago, but he liked keeping up the pranking on the brothers. He walked over to the windows and looked out at the Pacific Ocean, now glistening under the moonlight. He briefly thought of intruding on Sam’s dreams, but decided against it.

 

He wasn’t sure how to act around Sam now. Never in his life, or lives, had he ever been so nervous around someone, not known how to handle himself around someone. It had been too easy to hide under his trickster persona, but the disguise would no longer work on Sam. Sam knew who he really was, _what_ he really was.

 

He was acting like a human. He hated it. Except for the part of him that didn’t hate it. _This_ was what he had stood up for in the end, after all. Humanity. And if he was actually human, well, there were worse things he could be.


	3. Chapter 3

He had told Sam he would be around today, and he was. Sam probably hadn’t meant for him to show up at five in the morning, but he mostly did it to annoy Dean. It worked well.

 

“What the hell is your problem, Gabriel?”

 

Gabriel looked at Dean innocently. “What? I brought bagels and coffee.”

 

He looked over at Sam, who though he was obviously still half asleep, was trying hard not to laugh.

 

 _Come on down, little brother. Coffee and bagels at the Winchester’s._

 _I do not require food or drink. You know this._

 

Gabriel had to suppress a groan and an eye roll. It wasn’t easy.

 

 _No, but if Dean tried to force food on you, and we both know he will, then you let him. It’ll make him happy._

 

Gabriel wanted to laugh when Castiel appeared by his side in an instant.

 

Sure enough, after Dean had stopped grumbling and turned his attention to the food, he turned to Castiel, holding a bagel smeared with cream cheese, telling him that he just had to try it. He wondered if he just kept feeding Dean, if Dean would forgive him.

 

 _Do you think if I keep feeding Dean he’ll like me?_

 

Castiel actually chuckled at that. Thankfully Dean and Sam were talking and didn’t notice it.

In between having a conversation with Sam, Dean continued feeding Castiel bagel. They almost looked like a normal family, and it made Gabriel smile.

 

He snapped himself up a chocolate bar, because it was never too early for chocolate, and watched as Dean tried to get Castiel to try different flavors of bagels and cream cheese, while still managing to have a conversation with Sam.

 

“So, where are we headed off to today?”

 

“We? There is no we here. _You_ are not welcome here.”

 

“Dean! I asked him to be here today.”

 

Dean looked at Sam like he couldn’t believe Sam would want to hang out with Gabriel. Like Gabriel was a piece of dirt. That bothered him more than it should, and Castiel must have noticed.

 

“Come on, Gabriel, we shall find another way to entertain ourselves.”

 

Sam looked from Castiel to Gabriel, and Gabriel winked at him. Dean’s jaw dropped. He looked at Castiel and opened and closed his mouth a few times, before finally speaking.

 

“Fine. Gabriel can stay, but he’d better behave himself.”

 

Gabriel was about to say something to that, but Castiel place a hand on his shoulder, silently asking him not to provoke Dean. He was right, of course. As much as he would love to provoke him, at least Dean was agreeing to him being around. It was a start.

 

“Why don’t we take a break and go somewhere fun?” Everyone turned to look at Sam, who shrugged. “What, we aren’t allowed to take a break? Or are we not allowed to have fun?”

 

“Sammy’s got a point. You guys do need a break. I am all for this.”

 

Sam looked grateful that Gabriel was on his side. “Dean, think about it. We could go to the Grand Canyon.”

 

Dean really looked like he wanted to say yes, but a sense of duty was too ingrained in him, and it would take a little more to crack him.

 

 _Castiel, you need to convince him to go. All you have to do is say you want to go and he’ll probably jump right on board._

 

Next to him, Castiel spoke up. “I think I would enjoy a trip to the Grand Canyon.”

 

And it really was as easy as that to get Dean to cave. They were out of the motel in no time, and both he and Castiel decided to ride along in the Impala.

 

A few hours later though, and he was kind of regretting it. It was boring to travel this way. It took too long and there just wasn’t enough room to move. It was uncomfortable after a while.

 

Conversation in the car had been limited because Dean was still brooding over the fact that Gabriel was with them and had turned his music up loud enough that you couldn’t even hear yourself think.

 

Sam was rubbing his temples now, his eyes closed. Now that Gabriel was aware of it, he could feel the pain that Sam was in across the link. Without even thinking, he snapped and the music turned off.

 

“What the hell?” Dean was glaring at him in his rearview mirror. He attempted to turn the music back on, but Gabriel obviously wasn’t going to make it that easy for him. “What did you do that for?”

 

“Sam has a headache.”

 

Dean was glaring at him again, and Gabriel wished there was room for him to kick the back of Dean’s seat. Instead, he just dug his knees in. Dean cursed under his breath.

 

“Cas, can’t you control him?”

 

“No.”

 

“Fine. Can you fix the radio?”

 

“I can.”

 

When nothing happened, Dean risked taking his eyes off the road to glance back at Castiel.

 

“Well?”

 

“What?”

 

“I thought you said you could fix it?”

 

“I can.”

 

“Then why haven’t you?”

 

“You didn’t ask me if I would, you asked me if I could.”

 

Dean was starting to grow red from how angry he was, and he was afraid that Dean might pop something.

 

“Will you fix it?”

 

“No.”

 

 _Castiel, you are being mean to Dean. I’m so proud._

 _Maybe it’ll teach him to treat you better._

 _Not likely, but thanks._

 

They were just about to pass a gas station, so Dean swerved and pulled into it, and then stormed into the convenience store. Castiel followed Dean into the store, while he and Sam just stood outside of the car.

 

 _You should apologize to Dean. Maybe you could explain why you did it. You don’t want him mad at you._

 _We shall see._

 

“Thanks for getting rid of the music, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel shrugged. “Sure, no problemo. I was getting sick of it anyway.”

 

Dean and Castiel came back out of the store, Dean carrying a bag full of what was probably junk food, even though Gabriel could have gotten him anything he wanted.

 

“Sam, you’re sitting in the back with Gabriel. Maybe you can control him.”

 

“Aw, Deano, why so mean? Sam is too large for the backseat.” He winked at Sam. Dean just glared at him. Castiel had probably talked to Dean for the short time they were in there.

 

They all got back into the car, Sam now in the back with him, looking horribly cramped. Gabriel winked at him again, and Sam found he had room to stretch out all of a sudden. He smiled at Gabriel, but turned his attention to Dean.

 

“I’m starving. I don’t suppose you bought anything edible.”

 

“You should have gone in yourself, Sammy.”

 

Sam grumbled under his breath. Gabriel snapped and a salad appeared on Sam’s lap. He shot Gabriel an appreciative look and dug in. He’d never seen anyone so excited about a salad before. Even though he had eaten junk food the previous day with him, he still preferred salads.

 

 _Any chance of Dean being happy anytime soon?_

 _It does not seem likely._

 _Maybe you should just throw him down on the bed and have your way with him. That ought to cheer him up._

 

He could see Castiel blushing in the front seat, and he wasn’t the only one who noticed.

 

“Cas, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“But your face is all red.”

 

“Gabriel and I were having a discussion.”

 

“Must have been a doozy for you to be blushing like that. What was it about?”

 

“That is not your concern.”

 

“Okay, okay. So, the two of you can have conversations about us right in front of us?”

 

“That’s right, Deano.”

 

Dean scowled at him in the rearview mirror, so Gabriel smirked at him, and Dean went back to paying attention to the road, sulking.

 

 _Thank you for that, Gabriel._

 _Sorry._

 _Yes, well, while your suggestion would probably work, it is not something I wish to do, not yet._

 _Come on Castiel, don’t you think you’ve been taking it slow enough?_

 

The inside of his head was quiet for so long that he didn’t think Castiel was going to give him an answer.

 

 _I wish to bond with him._

 

“What?” Everyone was looking at him. He had said that out loud. “Shit.”

 

He snapped, and both he and Castiel vanished from the car. He took them to his own cabin at the Grand Canyon. The Winchesters could just meet them there. They would be there tonight anyway. They hadn’t been that far away when they had started that morning.

 

“You want to bond with Dean?

 

Castiel nodded.

 

“An eternity with Dean. Not even ‘til death do you part. Are you sure you want that?”

 

“Yes, I am. Are you okay with this?

 

“It’s your choice, little brother. Not mine.”

 

“No, but we are good friends now, and Dean does not like you.”

 

“He has an eternity to get used to me.” He smiled at Castiel and clapped a hand down on his shoulder. “I’m happy for you, Castiel. If this is what you truly want, then I am happy for you.”

 

“What about you, brother. Do you think you’ll ever want to bond with someone?”

 

“I don’t know. An eternity with just one person. I’m not sure if I could do it. I don’t think I could give up chocolate either.”

 

“I think you’ll be surprised with yourself, brother.”

 

****

 

It was dark when the brothers finally arrived. Neither looked happy. Dean stalked off to one of the bedrooms, Castiel trailing right behind him, leaving Gabriel with Sam in the main room.

 

“Do you wanna get out of here?”

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got a good idea.”

 

Sam shrugged. “Sure. Why not.”

 

 _Castiel, Sam and I are going out for a bit. Good luck with Dean._

 _Have fun with Sam._

 

Gabriel snapped. He watched as Sam took in his surroundings, trying to place where they were.

 

“The Parthenon?” His voice was full of disbelief. He shook his head and laughed. “You sure know how to treat a guy.”

 

Gabriel smirked. “Nerds are easy.”

 

Sam laughed again, and it made Gabriel incredibly happy that he could to that to Sam.

 

“Besides, Castiel and Dean need the alone time.”

 

Sam snorted. “Yeah, all Dean needs to do is pull his head out of his ass long enough to realize that Cas is in love with him.”

 

“Our brothers need help.”

 

“They really do. Maybe we should just lock them in a closet together.”

 

They were wandering around the Parthenon as they spoke, moonlight illuminating the both of them.

 

“We can’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

They both stopped in the middle of the Parthenon, staring at each other.

 

“Castiel’s feelings for Dean are deeper than you realize.”

 

He walked over to a pillar and sat down, leaning against it. Sam sat next to him.

 

“Okay, Cas has deep feelings for Dean. Why does that mean we can’t lock them in a closet together? Sex would do them both some good.”

 

“I don’t disagree with you there, Sammy, but Castiel had bigger plans in mind.”

 

“What, like marrying Dean?”

 

“Similar to that, but bigger. He wants to bond with Dean.”

 

“He wants to bond with Dean. What is that, like angel marriage?”

 

Gabriel chuckled. “In a way, yes. His soul would be tied to Castiel’s grace. It’s hard to explain, but even when Dean dies, since his soul would be tied to Castiel’s grace, they would even be together in heaven. A bond is for all eternity.”

 

“Wow. I guess you’d better be sure that you love someone before bonding with them.”

 

“Do you think Dean would go for it?”

 

“Yeah, actually. Yeah, I think he would. I’ve never seen him so crazy about someone before. He thinks he’s been hiding it, but I know him. Dean is definitely in love with Cas.”

 

“Is there anything we can do to help this along?”

 

“I honestly don’t know.”

 

“No food. I was gonna use food to get Dean to like me, so Castiel can’t use food also.”

 

Sam sniggered. “Yeah, good luck with that.”

 

“Hey,” Gabriel pouted. “Shouldn’t you be on my side?”

 

“I think the sooner we can get Dean and Cas together, the sooner Dean will be willing to accept you in our lives.”

 

“Oh great, this ought to be easy,” he said with an eye roll.

 

“Cas just needs to be more forceful with Dean. I can tell you’ve rubbed off on him. He’s been sticking up for himself and for you. I’m glad he has you. Dean needs to appreciate Cas more.”

 

“I’m glad I’ve rubbed off on him. I was sick of Dean treating him the way he had been.”

 

“Gabriel, can I ask you a question?”

 

“What’s on your mind, Sammy?”

 

“Can’t you just read it and find out?” Sam teased.

 

Gabriel chuckled. “Yes, I suppose I could, but I work very hard at not doing that.”

 

“Really, why?”

 

“Well, it’s not that I don’t ever do it. I would definitely do it to torture your bother, you know, once he actually likes me. There are some thoughts that I can’t help but hear because they are projected so loudly. I would just rather hear you say something to me if you had something to say. Speaking of which, didn’t you have a question for me?”

 

Gabriel hoped Sam would take the change of subject because he really didn’t want to let anything slip about the fact that he had a shield up specifically for Sam. He didn’t want to get any closer to the subject of the link.

 

“Do you think you’ll bond with someone one day?”

 

Then again, maybe he would have been better off talking about the link.

 

“I don’t know, Sammy. The idea of spending all eternity with just one person, well, they would certainly have to be somebody special. I just don’t know if I could do it though. I’d eventually have to give up everything I love about this planet. Not permanently, of course. I could still visit it the same way Castiel visits now, but I wouldn’t be able to live down here.”

 

“That’s true. You would have to give up chocolate, and I’m just not sure you’re ready for that.”

 

He could hear the laughter in Sam’s voice. “Ha, ha. You’re hilarious, Sam.”

 

Sam laughed quietly.

 

“Actually, Castiel seems to think that I’ll change my mind.”

 

“I think I would agree with Castiel.”

 

Gabriel didn’t have an answer for that.

 

“We should probably get back before Dean thinks I’ve done something terrible to you.”

 

Sam sighed. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Thanks for this though.”

 

“Anytime, Sammy. Anytime.”


	4. Chapter 4

It became a routine. Each night, Gabriel would take Sam somewhere new. He took Sam to Machu Picchu, the Taj Mahal, Stonehenge, the Colosseum, Victoria Falls, to see the auroras in both hemispheres, and even to more modern places like the Empire State Building and the Golden Gate Bridge. What Sam really enjoyed though was when Gabriel took him to the past to see the six wonders of the ancient world that were no longer around.

 

He and Sam spent their days helping Dean and Castiel become closer. And it seemed to be working because both of them were happier and Castiel had even confided into Gabriel that kissing had been happening on a regular basis.

 

Dean had even started accepting Gabriel as part of their little group. Gabriel had continued providing food often, and Dean had definitely appreciated that. He didn’t scowl at Gabriel anymore or tell him that he wasn’t wanted. He probably hadn’t forgiven Gabriel entirely for what he had done, but the day Dean had played a prank on Gabriel, was the day Gabriel realized that he and Dean would be all right.

 

Castiel had yet to tell Dean about wanting to bond with him. Gabriel was worried about how Dean was going to take that news, but Sam kept assuring him that Dean would go for it. Sam kept telling him how he’s never seen Dean so happy before, and since Sam was the one who knew Dean, he was just going to have to trust him on this.

 

****

 

Six months had gone by without Gabriel even realizing it. He honestly couldn’t remember ever enjoying himself as much as he had with his brother and the Winchesters. He didn’t miss the life of a trickster, or the life of an angel. He seemed to have found a balance. Part of him could never give up the trickster persona completely. He just kept his pranking to the Winchesters and made sure nobody died in the process. He couldn’t give up being an angel, not completely, but he had given up the life in heaven a long time ago, and right now, it wasn’t something he could regret. He embraced what he was though. Six months of this life and he had found a life that he had always been looking for, though he hadn’t known it.

 

He and Sam had become even closer. No surprise really since they travelled so much together. They had talked about everything. Sam had told him about his childhood and growing up as a hunter’s son, being trained as a hunter, his relationship with Dean, and even his life at Stanford. Gabriel, in return, had told him Sam about some of his best trickster stories. Sam never judged him, or said anything bad, even though Gabriel had told Sam some stories about things that he would never do again.

 

They were swimming with the giant tortoises at Galapagos Islands when he felt it. He signaled for Sam and once they had both flopped down on the sand, he told him.

 

“Dean and Castiel have bonded.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. I just felt it.”

 

“Would all angels feel that?”

 

“Nah. It’s just because me and Castiel have become close.”

 

Sam stayed silent for so long after that, he wondered if Sam was upset by the news. Finally, he turned to Gabriel. “That’s good. Dean deserves to be happy, and so does Cas.”

 

“You don’t sound very happy, Sammy.”

 

“I’m fine. I’ll need to get a different motel room now. I’d like to go back now, too.”

 

Gabriel snapped, and they appeared in a second motel room with all of Sam’s belongings.

 

“So, what do you want to do now?”

 

“Actually Gabriel, I’d like to be alone.”

 

Gabriel stood there, jaw hanging open, staring at Sam. He had become accustomed to spending so much time with Sam that he wasn’t expecting this, especially now that their brothers had finally bonded.

 

“Gabriel, please.”

 

“What’s the matter, Sam?”

 

“Just go.” He wasn’t facing Gabriel anymore. He sounded like he was upset about something.

 

“Sam,” Gabriel started, but Sam whirled around.

 

“I told you to get out.”

 

Gabriel vanished without even snapping. He sat down in front of the windows overlooking the Pacific Ocean and leaned his forehead against one. He was back where he had taken Sam that first day.

 

He didn’t understand what had just happened. He and Sam had been having such a great time. The only person he was closer too was his brother, who was now interrupting his thoughts.

 

 _Did you feel it?_

 _Yeah. Congratulations little brother._

 _You are upset._

 _I’m fine. You stay with Dean._

 

Castiel appeared behind him. Castiel walked up to him and sat down, his back leaning against one of the windows.

 

“I thought I told you to stay with Dean?”

 

“Dean told me to come see you.”

 

“Really? I’m surprised.”

 

“You shouldn’t be. He is okay with you now, and I am your brother. Dean is close to his brother so he understands.”

 

“I suppose so.”

 

“Did something happen with Sam?”

 

“Something happened, I’m just not sure what.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

Gabriel sighed. “We were snorkeling with the giant tortoises at the Galapagos Islands when I felt the bond. I told Sam about it and he got really quiet and asked me to take him back to the motel. When I took him back he told me to leave. He’s never done that before. What the hell are you smiling about?”

 

“Sam is in love with you. I believe he is jealous of the bond Dean and I have now.”

 

“In love with me? Jealous? You, little brother, are insane.”

 

“Gabriel, you’ve been courting him for the past six months, have you not?”

 

Gabriel was about to open his mouth to argue when he realized that it was true.

 

“Shit,” he muttered banging his head against the glass.

 

“Gabriel, do you not have feelings for Sam?”

 

He turned to face Castiel. “I don’t know.”

 

“I think it’s time you figured that out.”

 

Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers.

 

‘What did you just do?”

 

“Just a little present for you and Dean. Enjoy.”

 

Castiel vanished and Gabriel chuckled. He had sent Dean a pie and some whipped cream with a little note telling him to enjoy it with Castiel. Dean would know what to do. Now he just had to figure out what to do with Sam.

 

****

 

Nothing changed. At least, not much changed. Gabriel still rode in the car with Dean and Sam. Castiel joined them when he could get away from heaven. Gabriel still played pranks on everyone, like messing with Dean’s music or turning Sam’s hair bright pink just because he could.

 

It was small things that changed, like Sam and Dean now getting separate motel rooms. The only difference that was significant was Sam. He seemed sad. He and Gabriel still visited various places, but he never seemed as excited about it anymore. He eyes didn’t light up the way that they used to.

 

It made him feel awkward and uncomfortable. He didn’t know how to fix this, didn’t know if he could if he didn’t reciprocate Sam’s feelings, if Sam even actually was in love with him.

 

So he just acted like he normally did, which Sam seemed willing to accept, and after a few weeks they were, for the most part, back to normal, though Sam’s eyes still didn’t have the same twinkle. At least he wasn’t ignoring Gabriel.

 

Sam and Dean were on a hunt right now. They still liked to do that without Gabriel and Castiel, and in some ways, Gabriel could understand that.

 

It was a simple hunt for the boys. A good ‘ole fashioned salting and burning of some bones. Some little ghostie had been terrorizing the town. He and Castiel were hanging out at the motel.

 

“I’m bored. Let’s go pester Sam and Dean while they work.”

 

“Dean would not appreciate that.”

 

“Whatever. He’ll get over it.” He didn’t let Castiel argue. He snapped and they appeared at the graveyard near the site that Sam and Dean were working at.

 

The ghost had appeared and was doing her best to prevent the brothers from getting to her bones. A large branch knocked Sam to his feet, and without even being aware of doing it, Gabriel had emptied the grave of its dirt and the bones were salted and burning.

 

He wasn’t aware of what he had done until he heard Castiel chuckling beside him. He looked over at his brother, who just smirked at him and walked off towards Dean. Gabriel stood rooted to the spot. He watched as Dean and Castiel vanished, and as Sam walked over to him and stood in front of him, smirking the way Castiel had done.

 

“Gabriel, don’t tell me you have nothing to say. No joke, no sarcastic or witty comment? I’m surprised.”

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam. The twinkle was back in his eyes, a real smile on his face for the first time in weeks. Gabriel couldn’t speak, still hadn’t moved. Sam rolled his eyes, stepped closer to Gabriel, and leaned down, pressing their lips together.

 

The reaction was instantaneous. He wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him in closer. He licked his way into Sam’s mouth, shuddering when Sam’s tongue touched his own. The kiss was desperate, hot, and needy, and though Gabriel had been with his share of partners, nobody had ignited such passion, such feelings in Gabriel. Somewhere along the way, Gabriel had fallen in love with Sam.

 

The kiss changed with that thought. It was sweeter than any kiss he had ever experienced, and Gabriel felt like he was drowning in Sam, and was more than happy to continue doing so.

 

Sam was the first to break the kiss, panting, but with a smile on his face. He realized that he was going to have to tell Sam about their link now, something he had been hoping to avoid.

 

“Sammy, there’s something important we need to discuss. Where do you want to go?”

 

“Wherever you want to go.”

 

Gabriel nodded and thought about the place he loved to go when he just wanted to get away from it all, and snapped.

 

They were sitting on a large balcony of the maser bedroom in a cottage on the coast of Ireland.

 

“Wow, this is beautiful.” Sam had moved to the railing and was looking at the land around them. The sea stretched out before them, but everywhere else was green. It was beautiful.

 

“Sam, sit down.”

 

“Gabriel, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so serious before.” He took the seat across from Gabriel.

 

“There’s something I need to tell you about my being brought back. Something that has to do with you and with your release from the cage.”

 

Sam didn’t say anything, he just watched Gabriel, waiting for him to continue, to hear what he had to say.

 

“I think it’s something you may have actually noticed, though you weren’t really aware of it. You were so insistent that I was the one playing pranks on you and Dean. You were so insistent that I was alive. I think you knew that I was alive.”

 

Sam looked confused, but Gabriel continued.

 

“I came back with an awareness of you, a link. I know when you’re hurt, I can feel what you’re feeling, I can read your mind so easily, easier than anyone else. I’m able to control it, though not completely. If you’re hit with a sudden strong emotion or intense physical pain, even if I’m blocking you, I can still feel it. I think we were brought back with the beginnings of a bond.”

 

Sam’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

 

Whatever Gabriel had been expecting, it definitely hadn’t been that. “Wait, what?”

 

Sam chuckled. “Gabriel, ever since that night at the Parthenon I’ve been thinking about bonding. As we spent more and more time together and I realized that I was in love with you, I knew that it was something that I wanted to do.”

 

“You want to spend all eternity with me? Are you high?”

 

He had hoped to maybe get a chuckle out of Sam with that one, but instead, he got the same look he had gotten the day at the Galapagos Islands.

 

“I suppose it would be too much to hope that you had come around. I think I should probably go.”

 

“No, wait. Sam.” He had more to say, but Sam got there first.

 

“Why should I stay, Gabriel? What reason do I have for staying? I thought maybe when you saved me from that tree branch…”

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know that a tree branch can do some serious damage, like poke an eye out. But if you had let me continue, I wanted to tell you that it’s not that I don’t want it, I’m just surprised that you would.”

 

“Why would that surprise you?”

 

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a mess of an archangel.”

 

“Yeah, well I’m a mess of a person. So what?”

 

“Are you really sure that you want this?”

 

“I am, but what about you? Are you willing to give up this place to spend an eternity with me in heaven?”

 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. “Why don’t we go inside and I’ll show you just how willing I am.”

 

Sam snorted. “I still can’t believe you saved me from a tree branch.”

 

“Just think, it’ll be a great story to tell.”

 

“The Day that Gabriel Saved Me from a Tree Branch.”

 

“It’s an instant classic.”

 

They cracked up laughing and didn’t stop until they both had tears running down their face. When their tears had dried and the laughter had finally stopped completely, Sam got up from his chair and held a hand out to Gabriel. Gabriel took it and followed Sam into the bedroom.

 

Before fully entering the room, he happened to catch a glimpse of a rainbow in the sky. There definitely hadn’t been one there earlier, and Gabriel smiled.

 

****

That night, Gabriel left Sam sleeping for a little while. He went and sat on the rocky cliff overlooking the sea. Seconds later, he was joined by Castiel.

 

“Congratulations.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Dean sends his congratulations too.”

 

Gabriel smiled. “Good. I’m glad.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be happier?”

 

Gabriel laughed. “No worries, Castiel. I’m plenty happy. I’m just thinking.”

 

“Are you thinking about your original bond with Sam?”

 

“Obviously He wanted this for us, but why?

 

“It’s not our place to question.”

 

“I think questioning is exactly what got you brought back to life.”

 

Castiel was chuckling now.

 

“That is so not nice. You were just giving me a hard time.”

 

“I learned from the best.”

 

“Is that so? Now, would that be me, or would that be Dean?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Good answer. Do you have one for why all of this happened?”

 

“I think He decided that Sam and Dean finally deserved some happiness in their lives. I think that He thinks we deserve happiness too. I think He is proud of us.”

 

“So I was brought back because Sam and I deserve a happy ending?”

 

“I think there is more to it, but yes, I do believe that is part of it.”

 

Gabriel let the silence wash over then for a few minutes before speaking up again.

 

“I saw a rainbow in the sky where there hadn’t been one. It was right before Sam and I bonded.”

 

“A sign?”

 

“That’s what I’m thinking.”

 

“I think that everything worked out the way it was supposed to.”

 

Castiel disappeared, heading back to Dean, and Gabriel went to Sam. He crawled into the still warm bed and snuggled up against Sam.

 

“Were you talking to Castiel?” he asked, sleepily.

 

“Yeah. He came to congratulate me. Dean sends his congratulations as well.”

 

Sam sighed and pushed even closer against Gabriel. “I think we should take another vacation.”

 

“You mean I haven’t taken you to enough places?”

 

“Ha, ha, Gabriel. You’re freaking hilarious.”

 

“Well duh.”

 

“I just bonded with an eight year old.”

 

“Aw, Sammy. You wound me.” He pouted and Sam just rolled his eyes.

 

“Sam, I want you to know that I’m sorry it took me so long to figure this out.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I think everything worked out the way it was supposed to.”

 

Gabriel smiled at Sam’s choice of words. They mirrored Castiel’s words exactly. And as he lay there with Sam in his arms, he figured that the two of them were right. This was definitely the way it was supposed to be.


	5. Epilogue

Dean and Sam had both lived good lives.

 

They hunted until they were well into their fifties, when they decided they wanted to give settling down a try again. This time, it worked for them. Dean worked at a local mechanic shop, and Sam worked in the town’s library. They worked Monday through Friday, nine to five, and kept a perfectly respectable, boring life. Not that their lives would ever be boring.

Sam and Dean, creatures of habit, still kept all of their weapons, they kept demon traps throughout the house, and always made sure they were stocked with salt. They went out on the occasional hunt, if something showed up in a nearby town, but they enjoyed living this other life.

 

Gabriel and Castiel had frequented the house often. Castiel was now running things upstairs, and Gabriel was helping him out. He had found that the idea of returning to heaven had no longer bothered him.

 

Gabriel and Dean had actually become friends. They had started prank wars against each other because both Sam and Castiel had outlawed the two of them being on the same side. There was some worry about catastrophic consequences if Dean and Gabriel ever came up with a prank together. Sam and Castiel sometimes joined in on the prank wars, but neither had the enthusiasm, nor the imagination, that he and Dean had.

 

There had been no kids for either couple. Sam and Dean were too afraid of raising a kid the same way their father had raised them, and though he and Castiel had tried to convince them that they knew better, and that things would be different, they wouldn’t change their minds.

 

Neither he nor Castiel were terribly upset by this though. Kids had never been in their expectations anyway.

 

They made up for it though with animals. Castiel had a soft spot for wounded animals, and Dean could never say no to Castiel. So either Castiel or Gabriel would heal the animal, and then Castiel would insist on keeping it around. It had been a good thing that Gabriel had given them all such a large house with a generous amount of land.

 

They made friends and went out with other couples. They fought, and sometimes he or Castiel would accidentally destroy a room. The house, at least, was big enough that the four of them weren’t always tripping over each other.

 

They lived until they were old and gray, Gabriel and Castiel aging their vessels, or rather their vessels’ looks, every step of the way. It made the brothers more comfortable. Even though he and Castiel were older, the Winchesters had looked older, and it had made them self-conscious. He and Castiel had picked up on that rather quickly, and the decision had been easy. One morning, Sam and Dean had woken up to find Gabriel and Castiel in what looked to be aging human bodies. Nobody ever spoke a word of it, but he and Castiel had definitely been thanked that night.

 

When Sam and Dean had passed, their souls went to their respective angels. It wasn’t like he or Castiel owned their souls, it was more of a tether. His and Castiel’s graces could entangle with Sam and Dean’s souls in ways he wouldn’t be able to even begin to describe. It was something that had to be felt, and there were no words that could accurately describe a feeling that intense.

 

It was peaceful now, for the four of them Castiel had handed over the reigns, opting to spend more time with Dean, which ultimately led to more time with him and Sam as well. One wouldn’t think it was possible, but the four of them became even closer. They were destined for an eternity together.

 

It wasn’t always easy, the four of them together all of the time, but it was better than could be expected. They still had their fights and their petty squabbles, but they loved each other too much. His older brothers could learn a great deal by watching them. He wondered what they must think of the two humans who had stopped them and the two angels who were now bound to them for eternity. He still hated that things had had to end that way, but he knew that it was for the best, that Michael and Lucifer would never stop fighting, that they would never be able to find a balance.

 

Sam’s soul entwined with his grace was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced. He didn’t miss being on the planet. He didn’t miss the human’s version of sex, he didn’t miss being around humans, and he didn’t even miss chocolate. He had Sam and he had his brother, for all eternity, and all right, he even had Dean for all eternity. It may not seem like a lot compared to what he had given up, but he hasn’t regretted bonding with Sam for a second.

 

The second chance at life that he had been given, had definitely been a blessing in disguise.


End file.
